Kiss Cookies
by BluePuffyCat
Summary: Hiei comes back for a viste during winter.When He gets to Kurama's apartment he find the fox making cookies....Oneshot.


To all fan out there I have out there(if any). I have finelly had time to fix a few problems you all have pointed out.Thank you for you your reviews.

**KISS COOKIES**

The snow fell like a koorime winter as Hiei raced throught the tops of trees towards Kuramas house.It had been almost two months since he was in Ningenkai and he was begining to regret coming back.But what else could he do?Mukuro had told, no,ordered him to take a leave after staying in the Maikai for almost two to a stop in the tree outside Kurama's window.

Hiei tapped on the window several times to tell the Fox to open up.Nothing.Was the fox still mad at him?Sure they had departed on bad terms, but surely he wasn't that mad.Looking through the falling snow into the Fox's room, he noticed that many things were missing.Not only that, what was left in the room had a very visable layer of dusk on it and the room seemed to have a gloomy arue to it.

'That's right the fox's "Mother" kicked him out last month.Some motherly love.'he said to himself as he turned to run back down the path he came from.Moments later he stood infront of Kuramas apartment, after stopping at Yusuka's for the location.Usually he would have gone through the window, but with their last departure ended in a arguement he thought it would be better to enter the 'tranditional' way.

With a knock on the door, Hiei thought back on the last time he had seen Kurama...

Flashback

"This really suits you Hiei."Yusuka laughed, putting pink bunny ears in my hair.He then turned back around an continued to search through the old trunk, the ears had came from, with the Idiot.

Why was I even here?The two humans had seen me trying to sleep in the park and had asked me over to Kuwabara's house.Apperantly they had been invited to a party based on a American tradition to dress in a costume then go out and play pranks on ningens.

And said they wanted my oppion.Sounded stupid to me.Giving a 'Hn..' and dissappered out the window next to me.'Stupid ningens...stupid ningen holiday'I thought as I ran through the tree tops to the Fox's house.

I could see it in the distance and picked up my speed.I wasn't really paying must attion when I landed on the branch outside his room and simply jumped towards the window figuring it would be open on a nice day like this.BAM!

I jumped right into the window.I fell to the ground with a thump as the window was suddenly jerked open.

"Oh my gosh Hiei!Are you ok?"Kurama yelled down to me as I stummbled to my feet.Giving my head a small shake to try and rid myself of some dizzyness, then jumped up to the window sill and stared the fox in the face."Hiei why, no, how did you jump into the window?"the fox asked with a ammused smile on his lips.

"Hn."was my only reply as I pushed him out of the way so I could enter the room.

"Nice ears"Kurama laughed shutting his window.

Looking up above my head I, relized I still had those stupid rabbit ears on!Grabbing them I throw them to the ground and walked over to the fox's bed and took a set."Hn...Stupid Detective put them on me.Him and the Idiot are looking for costumes for Howl-a-win."I scowled.

He laughed agian, then picked up the ears and sat on the bed beside me."I think they look cute on you."he said putting them back in my hair.

"I don't do cute."I growled back pulling the ears out of my hair agian.

"I know.So You said Yusuka and Kuwabara were getting costumes for Halloween.I guess they got invited to."Kurama said, stretching back on the bed.

"Invited to what?"I asked not really caring, I had became a custume to talking to the fox even if I didn't care, mostly to keep him happy but I not sure why I cared.

"Theres a party, that a new american student is having to celabrate a holiday from over there.He invited a bunch of people from my school, and from other schools as well it would seem, to his house tonight.I have a idie!Why don't you come with me?We can get you the rest of that bunny outfit from Yusuka"Kurama laughed.

I growl agian standing up and walking to the window to sit."Why the hell would I go somewhere with you?"I snapped as I took my set in the window.

Kurama sat up a hurt expretion on his face."If you don't like being with me why don't you just leave!"he said in a low depressed tone.

"Hn, maybe I will."I said harshly back at him.

"You know it wouldn't kill you to be a little nicer either Hiei.Whether you know it or not you hurt alot of people with your words."he said sounding more depressed then before, with anger mixed in.

"Hn, like I care..."I mumbled back.

"You should..."he whispered getting up and walking to his desk to do some school work.We stayed in silents after that, for I don't know how long we sat their, that time keeper was facing the other way.

"Why do you do that stupid ningen shit?It useless in the Maikai."I said suddenly breaking the silents.

"Its not 'useless shit', as you put it.And I do it to please my mother.Its the least I can do after all she done for me."Kurama explain softly, never taking is eyes off his work.

"Hn...Thats a stupis reason.You know the moment you tell her your a demon she'll disown you."I said not really thinking of what effect it would have on the fox.The room fell into a uneasy silents agian.I ignored it at first, but soon I turned to look at the fox to my right.He was no longer working, just staring blankly at it...

End Flashback

That had led to a huge agruement, and a little blood shed, but nothing to serious.Over the past two months he'd done some think and fiigured he should try and make up for it when he got back.The knob turned and the door opened reveling Kurama.

"Hiei?What a in.So when did you get back?"he asked, stricking up a conversation instantly.

"I just got back.Thought I'd come see how thing were going since you moved out."I stated simply as I walked in the regular sized apartment and took a set on the couch.Kurama on the other hand walked into another room where a delicious scent came from.

"Do you want anything to eat Hiei?"he yelled back into the living room.

"Hn."was all Hiei said as he got up and walking into the room the Fox had went in.I took a set at the kitchen table where several round ningen foods sat all lined up on the table.

"You can have one if you want.Their really good."He said putting something in the oven.

Hiei picked up one of the round food and gave it a curious sniff.The scent of chocolate was on it, as well as sugar, so it couldn't be that bad.But the look of it didn't very appativing.The main pair of the food was a light brown, but it was covered in something green, with a dark brown thing in the center."What is it?"Hiei asked giving it another sniff.

"Its a cookie.Its a suger cookie with green sprinkle like suger on it and a piece of chocolate in the center.Their good, trust me."Kurama replied taking a set at the table as well and picking up one of the cookies, taking a bite.

If he trusted the Fox with his life he could surely trust him about some food.Taking a small bite at frist to get a basic taste, Hiei instantly liked it.He stuffed the rest of the cookie in his mouth and swallowed then reached for another one.

"Don't eat to many.I have to give them to Yusuka."Kurama laughed.

"Why?"the fire demon asked through a mouthfull of cookie.

"He's having a Christmas party and asked me to bring some cookies.After he had Mothers last year he has been looking forward to having another batch this year."the fox explained.

"Why doesn't he just aks for some earlier in the year, instead of just now?"the fire demon asked, again.

"He could, but these are special cookies just for this time of year.So he's been looking forward to them."Kurama said getting up when the timer on the stove started to beep.He removed the pan from the over and set in on the stove to let whatever was on it cool."You want to help put the chocolate in the cookies?"Kurama asked with a smile as he picked up a small wrapped item.

As Hiei watched the fox unwrap the item he discovered a chocolate was wrapped in the strange wrapper.So standing up, Hiei slightly stretched then joined Kurama in unwrapping the chocolate.

After unwrapping all the chocolate and putting them into the center of the cookies, Hiei retook his set at the table, grabbing another cookie as well.Kurama began cleaning up the kitchen filling Hiei in on everything that had happened during the time he had been go.

"...Fox...Are you still mad at me?"Hiei asked, cutting Kurama off in mid-sentence, him telling of another Keiko/Yusuka fight.

"Mad at you?Why would I be mad at you?"He asked.

Was he really that forgetfull?No, Hiei remembered that Kurama could tell him about a exact hist, on a exact item, with the exact partner he had at the time and have everything correct."About what I said last time I was here...about...um...your mother...Aren't you still mad at me?"Hiei whispered, hoping not to be heard.

"Oh...That...Im still upset, but it looks like you were pretty much right about who she would react.Shes excepted it now, sort of.I think she just needed time to get over the shock.She even invited me to move back into the house, but I declined the offer.I kinda enjoy living on my own agian."he answered, putting some dishes in the sink as he talk and stated washing them.

Hiei stayed quiet after that half listening to the fox as he talked about something stupid Yusuka did the other day.

After the kitchen was clean Kurama continued to talk as he gathered the felt over chocolates and took a set at the table with the little fire demon."...Hiei would you like a kiss?"Kurama asked suddenly, getting the little demons full attion.

"What?"He yelled slightly jumping in his set.

"A kiss.Its the name of this kind of chocolate.Do you want one?"Kurama asked agian.

Hiei gave a small nodd and took a chocolate from the fox.'Not the best kiss but...'Hiei thought taking a second chocolate.

Kurama gave a sigh as he watched the demon eat the sweets, and began to think,' Wondered if those sweets lips would now taste like that sweet chocolate now or still like the firery demon?'Truthfully the fox had missed the fire demon to death over these last two months.He had been fighting with himself, and Yoko, about his feelings for the said demon when they had the fight and he had left.Even if he couldn't have more then a friendship with Hiei, he would be content with just that.

Hiei's eye's shot up from the spot he was staring at on the table, to meet those beutiful emeral eyes.Hiei's face was still tilted downward after his eyes looked up, he didn't want the fox to see the light blush that was spreading across his cheeks.

Kurama wasn't sure what was going on!Had Hiei heard him or something?Kurama didn't know Hiei had restablished that mental link between them as soon as the fox said he was not longer mad at him.

Hiei stood up and walked into the living room not saying a word and looking slightly nervious suddenly.Kurama got up as well and followed Hiei into the living room, to find him sitting on the couch now.Kurama sat down next to him not giving it much thought.

"Kurama..."

"Ya?"

"...Would you like a kiss?"Hiei asked.Kurama nodded think he meant the chocolate the took with him from the kitchen.

SO wrong!Hiei was suddenly sitting on his lap, staring him in the eyes.His warm breath was brushing against Kuramas lips.

After hesitating moment, to make sure he would not be rejected, Hiei closed the small distance between them with a soft gentle kiss.

Kurama was in shock!He had no idea Hiei could be this soft and gentle, but he pushed this thoughts to the back of his mind for later, so he could enjoy and deepen his kiss with his wanted lover.

After a few long minutes they both broke the kiss stubbornly .

"Why don't you stay the night and help me make some more of those kiss cookies?"Kurama suggested mischievously.

"Yum, I like kisses."was his response from Hiei followed by another deep kiss.

!END!

By:Tsuki16


End file.
